Dancing in the Moonlight
by MusicLover2010
Summary: "Sasuke, what are you doing?" "Do you trust me?" "Yes."


_**Dancing in the Moonlight**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

His hand reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Sasuke allowed his hand to linger for a moment longer, before asking, "How much longer until you get the cast boot off?"

At the mentioning of her leg, she looked down at it. Lifting it up, Sakura turned and faced him, "About a week. The doctor said that I could have gotten it off today if I really wanted to."

With his eyes locked with hers, he questioned, "Why didn't you?"

She merely shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

And just like that, they fell back into a comfortable silence. The skies were surprisingly clear that night. Little stars gleamed in the night sky like an ocean of light sticks. It was on nights like these that Sasuke missed performing on stage, in front of thousands of fans. But gazing at the person beside him though, he knew that he missed something even more when he was on the road.

He missed her warm smile.  
He missed her dazzling eyes.  
He missed her twinkling laugh.  
He missed her kissable lips.  
He missed her soothing voice.  
He missed her in general.

As much as he missed her, Sasuke also knew that she missed something just as equally much. It was something that he would have died if he couldn't do if he was her. It was practically what he breathed and lived to do.

"Do you miss dancing?"

Throwing her head back, Sakura laughed, "What kind of question is that, Sasuke?" Her tone was sarcastic and bitter, but it was slightly sad towards the end. "Of course… of course I miss it."

His gazed turned even softer at the defeat laced in her voice. He simply pulled her close of his body, wrapping his arms around her. With his chin resting on her shoulder, he kissed her jawline. Fingers threading through her hair, he gave her another kiss. Except this time, it was on the forehead; one that he kept in place longer. With his lips against her forehead, he whispered. "I know."

And just like that, she melted into his hold.

They stayed like that for some time; simply in each other arms. Him holding her, her laying against him. It was nice. Sasuke missed these simple moments. But he missed her happy, carefree personality too.

Sakura broke her ankle about two months ago and the inability to dance was starting to affect her. Big time. It been a while since he saw Sakura show her beautiful smile. Dance was a passion that they both shared. They lived and breathed it. Not dancing for a moment was like living without air or a heart. It was hard and painful. He knew that. He knew what she was feeling. He didn't like that she had to suffer like that.

He was supposed to be her knight in shining armor wasn't he?

It was a sudden sniffle that came from her that made him pull back immediately.

She was quick to respond though as she wiped her nose. Clearing her throat, she waved her hands in front of her. At his concerned look, Sakura said, "Don't mind me. I'm just emotional. You know," shrugging, "women are emotional…"

"Sakura…," Sasuke whispered. Her eyes were glossy with a film of unshed tears. His hand cupped her face, his thumb wiping away the tears that threatened to spill. "Don't cry…"

"I'm not." Sakura tilted her head back in attempt to stop her years from flowing. Her vision was blurred to the point where the stars in the night sky looked like globs of white. Smiling sadly at the moon. "I'm fine, really. Just give me a moment."

To her surprise, Sasuke got up from his seat beside her. Standing in front of her, he simply gazed at her for a moment. The moonlight showered down on her face, especially her eyes. Tears that were already present in her eyes, the moonlight made them shine brighter than an star. Kneeling down on one knee, he carefully unstrapped her cast boot.

Immediately, her hands were on his. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Shock laced her voice but fear vibrated stronger than her shock.

He gazed back up to her, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Sakura replied without a beat. But when he began unstrapping her cast boot again, she asked, "Seriously, what are you doing?" She was scared, he could tell by the way her shoulders tensed and the way her voice trembled.

He simply asked, "Do you trust me?"

Sasuke felted her gaze burning on him as he waited for her answer. Slowly, she released her hold on his hand and placed it in her lap. It was only when she said, "Yes," that he took off her cast boot completely.

Moving to her other foot, he unlaced her shoe and took it off as well. Placing both her cast boot and shoe beside her, he extended his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

It was kind of cute how she stared at his open hand wide eyes. Her eyes looked at his hand, then at her healing foot, and then back at his hand. At first she was hesitant, her hands fidgeting in her lap. He wasn't sure if it was his small smile of encouragement or what but Sakura laid her hands in his not too long after.

His fingers interlaced with hers as he pulled her up carefully. He guided her other hand and let it rest on his shoulder. Meanwhile, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Extending their linked hands out, he looked down at her, a smile on his lips. His breathed fanned against her lips as he whispered something that brought a dazzling smile to her face.

"Just follow my lead."

* * *

**{A/N}: **And I assure you that I am not dead; just a little busy. This is a Sasusaku version of a fanfic I wrote on my side blog. It was originally an EXO one but I switched up so things. It's been a while, and I think that you guys deserve at least something from this terrible author... I'm so sorry. School has been more than crazy so I kinda stopped writing. Because I stopped writing, I lost interest in Sasusaku. To be honest, I just got back to writing recently.

If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much a die hard kpop fan right now... knew it that I shouldn't have gotten into that shit. EXO has ruined my life lol, but I love them anyways. At the moment, I'm actually working on an EXO fanfic; if you're interested it's on AFF, my username: chubbybunnykp. Also, if you have some EXO fanfic recommendations, PM me or leave it in the review :)

Hmm... concerning my other unfinished stories... I know that I promised that no matter what, I would finish them. After finishing TGNISH, I dunno I felt like after writing such a big piece, I felt like my adventure on FFN has come to an end. I still love to write, don't get me wrong. It's just that I don't know when I'll return to write more. I hope you guys understand. I'll probably post short stories like this one here and there, just to keep my interest for SasuSaku flowing because as you all know, Naruto has ended. I'll try to update my profile at least once in a few months to keep you guys updated. Thank you for sticking with me until now since the beginning. Hopefully, I'll be able to write for you more soon~ Happy Chinese New Years as well!

xoxo, KP


End file.
